


Good Morning...

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Adult Content, Daddy Kink, F/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Female reader wakes up insatiable....and Roman is eager to please.
Relationships: Roman Reigns/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Good Morning...

‘’Yeah..’’ I whispered to myself as I straddled Roman and began to roll my hips, moaning softly at the feeling of my slick pussy gliding against his cock.

Whenever I woke up insatiable like on days like these, Roman allowed me tease myself like this. He got off on it, even. Got off on the fact that I needed him so bad.

But he told me to always, always wake him when I could no longer take anymore.

When I wanted to come. Because he said he always wanted my eyes on his when I came undone. He said he could watch me come forever..

And with that in mind, I rolled my hips more eagerly until I felt the muscles in my stomach tighten, signaling my incoming orgasm.

‘’Ro..’’ I moaned, placing my palms on his chest and now trying to still my hips before I could come. It took mammoth-like willpower to do it but I managed, and I shook his chest gently.

‘’Ro...Daddy wake up,’’ I practically whined. My whole body felt like it was on overdrive as I trembled, trying to keep still.

Until I remembered that we both had a match the night before. 

Through my hazy arousal, I selfishly forgot that he must be exhausted from his match, and then I slowly and reluctantly got off of him to let him sleep,

‘’Hey..why’d you stop?’’ I heard Roman’s sleepy voice ask from the spot next to me.

‘’Go back to sleep, baby..its okay. I know you must be exhausted,’’ I replied regretfully. My pussy throbbed between my legs but still I just scooted closer to him and wrapped an arm around him.

I saw him shake his head and that made me chuckle, until his words make my chuckles quickly cease.

‘’Nah.. you know I take of what’s mine. Get back here, babygirl..cmon,’’ He practically ordered me despite his voice dripping with exhaustion.

I’d be lying if I said the extra sexy rasp to his voice didn’t make my pussy even wetter.

You gave him a long look to make sure, until he brought his hand to his cock and began stroking himself to full hardness. That, along with the sultry smirk that slowly lit up his face, made you straddle him once again.

Once he was good and ready, Roman ran the tip of cock along my wet folds, making me shiver with need.

‘’Don’t tease..please..’’ I begged softly, watching his eyes light up in devilish amusement.

‘’I’m sorry, baby..is this what you want?’’ Roman taunted, growling through clenched teeth as he slid just the tip of his cock inside me.

‘’Daddy...’’ I whined again, practically digging my fingernails into my thighs as I tried not impale myself on his cock.

My chest heaved and I quickly moved to brace my palms on his chest again as he suddenly thrusted into me, filling me to the hilt. The feeling made my eyes nearly back into my head and I hissed in pleasure.

‘’Fuck..you look so beautiful like this..’’ Roman grunted.

‘’Thank you..thank you..’’ I said in a rush. Whether it was in reply to his compliment or the fact that he finally gave me what he wanted, I really didn’t know.

My brain was all over the place as the all to consuming pleasure hit me from all sides and he began thrusting his hips up into me. My own hips quickly sank down to meet his thrusts and my mouth open in a silent moan.

I could feel the morning sun hit my skin through the curtains as we moved as one, and I looked down at Roman once my eyes fluttered open again.

Watching his face contort in pleasure underneath me, in leaned down and kissed him hungrily as his hips continued their relentless rhythm, slowly making me see stars.

‘’Good morning, Babygirl..’’ he murmured against my lips with a playful look in his eye, making me giggle.

‘’Good morning, Daddy..’’ I replied breathlessly..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
